Brave Warrior Heath
In-Story Categories: Random Gift Unit, made by Ghost of Anon. Backstory A wandering swordsman from Grand Gaia. Heath was killed when the assassin sent after him took advantage of the wound he received on his right eye. If Heath had managed to partially guard his eye from the attack that cost him vision out of his eye, he might have been able to fight off the assassin. Having survived this, he would have definitely been a huge help in the fight against the gods. Appearance Sword Emperor Reed's hair color. He has long hair, with bangs barely covering his right eyebrow. He has a scar from just right of his right eyebrow, across his right eye, to just right of the lower half of his nose. The hair at the back of his head is tied, reaching up to his lower neck. His wears a dirty brown long-sleeved shirt, with a small armor plate covering his chest and small shoulder pads. He wears long pants of a similar color with a belt and small knee guards. His sheath hangs from the right side of his belt. He wields a scimitar-like blade with a "C"-shaped hand guard. The guard had a small gem near the blade, which changes color depending on which element he uses. "Elemental" wisps are spiraling upward from the ground. In-Game Categories: Stats Unique Mechanics Form change: Swipe up on a unit with this ability. This opens a screen that displays the BB, SBB, and UBB information of the current form. Swipe left and right to cycle between forms. Tap the screen to select form. Tap back to cancel. Changing forms counts as a turn. Forms are limited to one per element. Keeps all buffs and current BB gauge when changing forms, but loses Overdrive status. Abilities Leader Skill: Brave Legend 35% boost to all parameters, hugely boosts elemental damage & negates elemental damage *175% boost to elemental weakness damage Extra Skill: Swift Stance Change Grants self ability to form change & adds chance to perform 1 additional action during form change *50% chance to perform 1 additional action - Water Form= Brave Burst: Bravest Blade: Mist 8 combo powerful Water elemental attack on all enemies & negates, removes negative status ailments for 3 turns Super Brave Burst: Supreme Blade: Frost 10 combo massive Water elemental attack on all enemies & negates, removes Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for 3 turns Ultimate Brave Burst: Ultimate Blade: Absolute Zero 3 combo massive Water elemental attack on all enemies, removes all negative status ailments, additional damage & negates critical damage for 3 turns - Earth Form= Brave Burst: Bravest Blade: Breeze 8 combo powerful Earth elemental attack on all enemies & massively boosts all allies' Rec for 3 turns *160% boost to Rec Super Brave Burst: Supreme Blade: Gust 10 combo massive Earth elemental attack on all enemies & hugely recovers all allies' HP *Heals (4,210-4,530 + 40% Rec) HP Ultimate Brave Burst: Ultimate Blade: Violent Typhoon 3 combo massive Earth elemental attack on all enemies, fully recovers all allies' HP & adds high probable resistance against 1 KO attack *70% chance to survive 1 KO attack - Thunder Form= Brave Burst: Bravest Blade: Static 8 combo powerful Thunder elemental attack on all enemies & greatly boosts all allies' Rec for 3 turns *35% boost to BB fill rate Super Brave Burst: Supreme Blade: Spark 10 combo massive Thunder elemental attack on all enemies & hugely boosts all allies' BB gauge *Fills 10 BC Ultimate Brave Burst: Legendary Blade: Zeus' Storm 3 combo massive Thunder elemental attack on all enemies, fully fills all allies' BB gauge, massively boosts OD gauge & boosts OD fill rate for 3 turns *Fills 25% of OD gauge, 20% boost to OD fill rate - Light Form= Brave Burst: Bravest Blade: Shine 8 combo powerful Light elemental attack on all enemies & boosts normal hit count for 3 turns *+2 hits Super Brave Burst: Supreme Blade: Flash 10 combo massive Light elemental attack on all enemies & adds chance normal attack hits all foes for 3 turns *30% chance with 50% damage penalty Ultimate Brave Burst: Ultimate Blade: God's Wave 3 combo massive Light elemental attack on all enemies, normal attack hits all foes for 3 turns & adds Spark critical for 3 turns *50% damage penalty, Sparks deal 50% extra damage - Dark Form= Brave Burst: Bravest Blade: Shade 8 combo powerful Dark elemental attack on all enemies & massively boosts all allies' Def for 3 turns *160% boost to Def Super Brave Burst: Supreme Blade: Eclipse 10 combo massive Dark elemental attack on all enemies & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn Ultimate Brave Burst: Ultimate Blade: Darkest Abyss 3 combo massive Dark elemental attack on all enemies, reduces all damage taken to 1 for 2 turns & negates Def ignoring effect for 3 turns }} Enhancements Quotes Summon Quote: It is I! The great Heath making a comeback! Knowing this, all evil will cower in fear! Fusion Quote: I'd prefer it if you wouldn't use this technique. I loath the idea of gaining strength by sacrificing my comrades. Evolution Quote: Continue to strive for even greater heights! Never let anything hold you back! This is advice I only recently learned, but it is still good advice nonetheless! Evolution Evolves From: Sword Warrior Heath Evolves Into: n/a *Evolution Materials: n/a *Evolution Cost: n/a Other Unit Changes *12/22/2016: Updated stats. *01/16/2017: Updated "In-Game Categories." *04/27/2017: Moved Unit Changes from the blog post to this unit page. Category:CustomUnits Category:Male Category:Omni Category:Gift Unit